happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Wrath from Beyond". Plot (Back at Bowser's Kingdom, the airship arrives with the Koopalings as the airship lands down) *Dry Bowser: Welcome back my kids. *Bowser Jr.: Hi dad. *Roy: Wow, it seems that we're in a new castle. *Basilisx: We are in my secret castle already. *Wendy: But this is a fortress. *Basilisx: Yes. I will rebuild everything he done and stop Mario and his friends for good. *Dry Bowser: I cannot wait for sweet revenge. *Basilisx: Me toooooooooooooooooo. *Dry Bowser: You might want to watch your back. *Psycho Kamek: I may be able to pick up Wario and Waluigi again for the plan to stop Mario and his friends again. We didn't even pay them the last time they fought the penguins. *Dry Bowser: I knew it. *Kamek: I should pick up Wario and Waluigi to help. *Kammy: Right on it. *Kamek: I'm going right now. *Basilisx: See ya later. *Kamek: Ciao. *teleport* *Dry Bowser: Any other news? *Basilisx: Once we get the doomship ready, we will assemble the rest of your team to merge with my clan. *Dry Bowser: You bet. *Bowser Jr.: I can't wait to get my mama Peach again. *Dry Bowser: We'll think about it. *Bowser Jr.: Okay. *Basilisx: Things are going to work out right. *Psycho Kamek: I'll be crushing that Mario and Luigi in no time. *Larry: I'm going to throw the balls out of Mario and Luigi. *Dry Bowser: I cannot wait to steal Princess Peach again. (Back at Wario's house at Diamond City, Wario is picking up the plates on the floor with Waluigi) *Wario: Stupid plates, why do they keep falling? *Waluigi: I don't know. Don't ask me. *Wario: Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That stupid earthquake almost break all of them. *Waluigi: I'm sorry Wario. *Wario: Don't sorry me, this is all your fault. *Waluigi: Dang it. I knew it. *Kamek: *arrives from teleporting* Wario and Waluigi* *Wario: Kamek? *Waluigi: What are you doing here? *Kamek: I am here to pick you up. *Wario: Pick us up for what? *Waluigi: A new battle? *Kamek: We're taking revenge on Mario and all of his friends. *Wario: Oh yeah. *Waluigi: Money, money, money. *Kamek: You'll get paid from us. *Wario: Oh yes. Wario and Waluigi Time. *Waluigi: With some microgames. *Kamek: Ugh. Whatever. *Wario: So, are we getting paid or what? *Kamek: No! You're joining with us again. *Waluigi: What? *Wario: Fine. We're coming along. *Kamek: Stick with us. Don't be afraid. *Wario: Fine. Have it your way. *Kamek: Let's go. *teleport with Wario and Waluigi* (Back at the Comet Observatory, Rosalina is touring the gang on the ship) *Rosalina: You guys have the bedroom. Not everyone is going to fit in. You guys will have to sleep on the starship. *Mumble: How come? *Lubba: Cause we are packed. *Phoenix: Is there any place we can stay for one night? *Lubba: You guys will be sleeping in my starship. *Mario: Okay. Just like the shape of my face. *Luigi: Wow. Unbelievable. *Esequiel: Whoa. *Montay: Nice. *Shippo: What about the top area? *Rosalina: Oh, we will get into it. *Luigi: I thought these rooms are magical. *Yoshi: Me too. *Lubba: Okay, we're going up. *Mario: Okie dokie, let's go. *Rosalina: *warp the gang to the second floor of the observatory* *Mumble: Wow. *Rosalina: Here we are, to the second floor. *Esequiel: Whoa. *Lovelace: That's high of a starship. *Mario: Pretty much like a starship. *Yoshi: I see about that. *Rosalina: Here we have is the second floor. We have the engine room as well. *Mumble: Well, what is the engine room? *Rosalina: This room allows you to see through a telescope and see the galaxies. *Luigi: Like Toy Time Galaxy? *Rosalina: You are correct. *Luigi: Wow. I am actually right. *Yoshi: Thanks a lot. *Mumble: I feel smooth. *Phoenix: Ooh wee. *Esequiel: What is that room all the way in the top? *Rosalina: That's the Garden. *Esequiel: Garden? *Rosalina: Yes. It's a very special place to look around. *Montay: I don't like to stand on the grass that much. *Josesito: Me too. *Shippo: Come on, the grass feel warm and smooth. *Montay: I don't like when we step on the dirt. Dirt is dirty. *Mario: I know. But you can't help it, right? *Montay: Yeah. *Luigi: Anything else you like to show us? *Rosalina: Oh sure. Come along to the garden. (Inside of the garden) *Mumble: Wow. *Phoenix: We're like in a new world. *Montay: Take a look at that. It's wonderful. *Esequiel: I really love it. *Mario: I remember this place. *Luigi: Me too. *Yoshi: I never seen a place like this before. *Rosalina: Oh, you can also look through a telescope around the galaxy. *Montay: I didn't know that. *Shippo: That was wonderful. *Josesito: Uh huh. *Yoshi: I can see the land from here. *Luigi: Me too. *Boshi: Oh boy, let me see if i can run all the way from here. *Birdo: Boshi, no. *Boshi: *get hit by the wall* Man, it's not reality. *Luigi: It's just like a video screen on view. *Boshi: Aw man. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions